Winning My War
by FairyofCritics
Summary: What happens when a girl who has never once thought about love finds it? A person who has never needed anyone but herself finds out how weak she is? Or when a boy seeking strength's heart is broken in the cruelest way possible? KairixOC
1. Chapter 1

"I don't like him!"  
Here I was arguing with my opponent, my adversary about some type of fake "samurai" from her school. Ok, fine, an extremely clever "samurai" from her school. Clever to beat me anyways.  
"I think you do," Was Hinamori Amu's smiling response.  
"Shut up!"I shouted back. Great, now I was loosing my temper. Sun Tzu would really disapprove of my battle tactics, "And even if I did, it would be none of your business."  
"C'mon, don't be afraid to admit it. Be true to yourself.'  
That was when I lost it. No one tells me how to be truthful. What would she know about that anyways? Hinamori Amu, the one who always flaunts her every feature and emotion to everyone. Any good general knows never to give away your battle position.  
"Yeah, and next I suppose you're going to tell me your doing this cause your watching out for me. As if. You're neither my ally nor an enemy and we are definitely not working for the same goal. Now shut up."  
I stormed out of there. Now she had ammunition. I sighed. And I promised myself that I would never reveal the commander side of me. There was nothing for it. I had lost the element of surprise, I had lost most of my resolve, and I was cornered. What battle tactic could I pull now?  
Well, I suppose I should explain myself more clearly. Much trouble is saved on the battlefield when orders are made clear after all.  
I am Yunara Keyo, a student at Seiyo Elementary School. I am a yū student, an honor student. I have been at the top of the class for five years straight and I intend to keep it that way. Well, I did anyways. Until he showed up.  
I had ignored him for most of this term. Another stupid celebrity I had thought. But then, during our mid-term exams, a rumor started up around the score listings. I kept my distance. After all, I had kept my place at the top for seven years. Why should that stop now? But as their voices got louder, I couldn't ignore it any longer. I went up there to find out what was going on. And there it was. My name, pulled out of the natural first place position it was meant for. His name, standing triumphantly on top.  
In my anger, I called out, "What is the meaning of this!?"  
Every single pair of eyes turned to me. I had broken down in front of all of them, lost my perfect cool-and-collected honor student status. I had revealed myself to the enemy.  
And so here I was. Walking through this school, Seiyo Elementary, feeling completely unprotected. They were going to pay. Those "guardians" had utterly no right to do this to me. This was complete war.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through Seiyo. People pointed and stared at me, saying, "Isn't that our old Jack? What's he doing here?"

Ah, so school hadn't changed a bit. I walked the familiar path to the Royal Garden. Usually Tadase was there, so I should be able to register back into the school system.

"Hello King."

He looked up in surprise from the stack of papers he was looking at. Working, good, the Guardians were still running well in my absence.

"Sanjo-kun?" he said. He eyes widened, surprised at my arrival. Had it really been that long for the Guardians? For me, it seemed like I had never left. Strange…how in such a short time this strange, yet wonderful school could become more of a home for me than the place I have lived my whole life.

But I guess a lot can happen in a short amount of time. Numerous generals have proved that. With the right plan and flawless execution, wonderful things can happen, supposed miracles. So few can pull it off.

And I believe Hinamori-san is definitely one of them.

"Yes, I'm back. Could I register back into the school system?" I replied.

He nodded, quickly overcoming his surprise. Another good sign.

"I'll tell Tsukasa-san. For now, go to the Moon Class. I believe Home Ec. has an opening, so go there during free period," He got up from his seat, "We should go now. Class is about to begin."

I nodded and we walked off.

Ah, finally, lunch break. A chance to get away from all their staring eyes. Truly, the whole class's grade must have gone down after that test. And this was to be shown throughout the whole school too.

Just as I was about to sit down and replenish my strength with a good lunch, a girl walked up to me. It seemed as if she was about to do battle.

Her blue eyes shined with a determination that I have seen in only a few eyes. It was almost intimidating. I had no doubt that these eyes held intelligence as well as tenacity.

She growled, "Be prepared to fight."

And then she stormed off, brown hair whirling off after her. It was only then did I realize another strange thing about her: she was taller than me. That in it self was quite a feat…seeing as I am a good 5"2". And yet…it was not the first thing that caught my eye. It was those eyes…

I blinked in surprise. What had just happened?


End file.
